As a key component of an LCD panel, a backlight module is mainly used for providing sufficient brightness and uniformly distributed light sources, to enable the LCD panel to display images. One or more LEDs are usually used as a light source of the backlight module. Optionally, a cold-cathode tube or other related structures can also be used as the light source of the backlight module. However, LEDs are widely used in typical LCDs because of the advantages of low energy consumption, long service life of LEDs.
In an LED backlight module, one lightbar is generally formed by soldering LED element(s) as light emitting unit(s) on a printed circuit board (PCB) by surface mount technology (SMT). If one of the LEDs is damaged or the chromaticity is not good (NG), the entire lightbar is required to be reworked in the PCI factory or scrapped. Additionally, because the damaged LED may not be able to be replaced in time, efficiency is reduced, and the reworking or scrapping and assembling directly affects manufacturing cost of LCDs.